<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rockrose by Lady_Silver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891103">Rockrose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver'>Lady_Silver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I promise I will translate it one day, M/M, No Lube, Please please please don't use Google Translate, Really lots of implications, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Silver/pseuds/Lady_Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你为了什么公事而来，那就告诉我，然后在外面等着。”那个声音回答，无甚波动，“如果不是，明翼。”<br/>帘子突然扬了起来，门似乎凭空消失了。罗曼斯幅度轻微地仰头，看着哈杜伦，再把手放在远行者的肩膀上，从手心里传出局部的暖意。<br/>“那我们换个地方。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Halduron Brightwing/Rommath, Lor'themar Theron/Rommath (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rockrose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*发生在上一篇“悄然无息”（Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit）之后<br/>*标题以及文中其他香料的确是现实中的香水用料，请不要为此而出戏。<br/>*Please please please don't use Google Translate. It really doesn't work... I promise I will find time to turn it into English. :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　这的确不是哈杜伦第一次来魔导师圣殿，也不是第一次站在罗曼斯的办公室门前，但这绝对是他第一次出于这样的理由前来。游侠将军下意识地用没带着手套的右手梳了梳前额的碎发——他把盔甲都留在了营地里。他明明刚刚告诉自己，他不是来道歉的。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　他应该就这样……走进去吗？在洛瑟玛·塞隆的门口，他总是直接走进去，按理说大魔导师也不该享有更多特权。但他那从未失手的直觉告诉他，那不会是个好的选择——也许法师会给屋门附上魔法，把每个不长眼眉的打扰者挂到日怒之塔的塔尖上。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　就在游侠正要敲门的时候，一个戴着面罩的精灵朝他的方向走了过来。他身上不是魔导师制式的那些红色或深蓝色的刺绣长袍，只是一件没有花纹的黑袍，因此哈杜伦暂且假设他还没拿到那个荣耀头衔。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“游侠将军？”那名法师称呼他的声音里带着些惊讶。一名远行者——尤其还是穿着布制常服的远行者——在学院次顶层闲逛，这确实不算什么常事。“您需要什么帮助？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“没什么。我是来……呃，大魔导师，他在里面吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“咳。”这个问题似乎让法师更为惊讶了，“……在的，我这样认为。我正要去拿些卷轴。或许将军大人可以随我进去，再问问主人是否有空。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“那就领路吧。”哈杜伦快速地说，几乎感到尴尬。“谢谢。”他想起来补充道，但另一个精灵不像是在听。施法者对着满是木刻浮雕的大门做了一些对称的手势，画出环环相套的线条。哈杜伦发现他的头发似乎比房间主人的还要更为乌黑一些，如果那不是光线带来的错觉的话。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“请跟紧些，将军。我得到的许可本该是只容许一人进入的。”法师轻声说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　只容许一人进入。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">在领路人手脚麻利地从箱子里取出卷轴捆扎好的时候，哈杜伦仍想着这句话。大魔导师的办公地点分里外两间——至少两间，由常见式样的幔帐分隔开。遮着的门比起外面那扇要简单得多，但至于是虚掩着的还是关严了，就看不清。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你有什么事？”一副尾音里带着消散不去的怒意的声音突然响起来，没有什么真正的情绪，也没有任何欢迎的意图。哈杜伦下意识地看向领他进来的精灵，发现已经不见踪影。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我……让我进去说，行吗？”哈杜伦问。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“如果你为了什么公事而来，那就告诉我，然后在外面等着。”那个声音回答，无甚波动，“如果不是，明翼。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　帘子突然扬了起来，门似乎凭空消失了。罗曼斯幅度轻微地仰头，看着哈杜伦，再把手放在远行者的肩膀上，从手心里传出局部的暖意。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“那我们换个地方。”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　这不是一趟远距离的传送，晕眩感还没有涌上脑子，哈杜伦就已经身处一间……</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">唔。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">他花了会儿时间环顾四周。房间的布置没有考虑到任何展示性功能，他猜想这整处地方应该很宽敞，但柜子、架子、操作台和大件工具把它分割成了好几个区域，以至于每一处都显得像塞满了的乌鸦巢穴，或者……</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“太传统了？”罗曼斯从他身侧走过去，站在一张弧形桌子前面，挥手照亮了那个区域。桌面上摆着几个手和头颈的模型，以及反光得晃眼的石头和金属丝。大魔导师转过身，倚靠在桌沿上，目光散漫地投向另一边，光线的变化让哈杜伦只能勉强辨认出蒸馏瓶和一排排小罐子。“一个用于寻觅安宁，保持理智的工坊，你也觉得我应该把它布置得更独特些，而不是如此契合人们对一般法师的印象才适合吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你的理智，”哈杜伦认为自己捕捉到了重点，“我以为你已经特意找了个安放它的地方。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“如果这个问题也能像布置捕兽陷阱那样轻松地解决，那倒不错。”罗曼斯似乎嗤笑了一声，“但是，很遗憾，用你即将为你的技艺所争辩的话来说——这不像它表面看上去的那样简单。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　陷阱的确是相对简单的手艺，哈杜伦想，毕竟，对于真正狡黠的野兽，再复杂的机关也不过是徒劳无功。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“而且，明翼。”罗曼斯又站起来，“我想即使是你，也已经认识到了这其中的荒谬。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“荒谬——”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“把我的理智全盘托付在别人身上的荒谬。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　是的。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">哈杜伦同意。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">你是否也把狂乱托付给了别人？</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">但他从心底里不愿意让这个话题继续深入下去，尤其是它所涉及的人和事。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我来找你另有原因，罗曼斯。但我猜这个地方不是合适的场所，这儿——”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你以为我为什么带你来？”大魔导师打断道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“不，我是，”</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">不是道歉！</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">“……我是来向你道歉的。那天晚上……我太冲动，也很过分，那不是我应有的样子。所以……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你要再做一次。”罗曼斯陈述道，“可以。另外，你不需要这种理由。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“呃，咳。嗯，”意料之外的回答让哈杜伦差点后退一步，他挑起眉毛，故意问起愚蠢的问题，“所以你这个……巢穴，还是做这事用的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“这个说法太不贴切。如果游侠将军非要把自己归为这里的一部分，那么我建议的定位是，”罗曼斯摘下面罩叠好，挑起一边嘴角，“工具套组里的某一件，线锯，或者镊子。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“洛瑟玛呢？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“洛瑟玛·塞隆没在这里干过我。”大魔导师正好低头解着靴带，哈杜伦没能看见他的表情。“我以为你很不乐意提起他。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　太阳之井在上，我不想。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">“Lor没来过这里？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“来过。天哪，明翼，”现在到了腰带。“塞隆不会允许我躲到他一无所知的地方。你在炫耀你的特权。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我又没有什么他不知道的寓所。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“这个呢？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……”</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">你真要分享给我吗？</em>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“如果你渴望如此，”血法师轻易地对哈杜伦的思绪作答，与此同时已经几乎脱好了裤子，“我不打算反对。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　几句闲话的时间，他面前这个精灵身上就已经只剩长袍了，哈杜伦自己还什么都没做，这次相会就好像又从最开始偏离了设想中的气氛和节奏。“让我……再说一次，”他看进另一双绿色的眼睛。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我仍然应该为我的鲁莽和急躁而道歉，是吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“如果说这个，那你确实仍然鲁莽。”罗曼斯招招手，游侠将军本人和一把光是看着就显得舒适的宽大坐椅同时滑向他。“事实上，我晚些时候还要去见摄政王。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“所以，这恐怕算得上我失去得最快的秘密基地了。”哈杜伦握住魔导师的上臂，另一只手的指尖从无袖衣袍的肩部伸进去，在锁骨上滑动，“你要穿着它吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我也未必就非要告诉他你是在这儿干我的。”法师的语调带出了一丝笑意，不知道是由于言语还是手的力量，“不，我认为你会想要挑战剥下这件袍子的方法。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我当然知道怎么脱你们法师的衣服！”哈杜伦反驳道，这算得上他的专业领域，“除非你设了专门的咒语。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“只是通常的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我还是喜欢更纯粹的那种，”远行者背出两句简单的魔咒，边解着余下过分简单的扣子边说，“只有绳扣和系带。魔法总会破坏气氛。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“纯粹的死结，嗯，我见识过了。”罗曼斯弯下腰，拾起滑落在地上的袍子，随手叠起来。他已经一丝不挂，但目光直白，固定在游侠胸膛上，“脱啊，我无意打扰你享受自己朴素的仪式感。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦动作仍然很快，但他的脸颊几乎发烫。“……作为一名黑暗秘法的操纵者，你丝毫不为赤裸而羞耻，这多少令我惊讶。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“在亲手给我增添过伤疤的人面前，我为何要对疤痕感到羞耻？”罗曼斯没有反驳，也没有观察游侠将军的反应，他拉过椅子，用某种令人怀疑略带刻意的姿势坐进去，“不，别在意。来吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……就用这个？我本来想的是一张床。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“它应该够用，除非你能让我站不了，不得不找个地方躺下。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你想要吗？”哈杜伦单膝跪在罗曼斯张开的腿间，手撑在椅背上，战士的体格使他足以把魔导师笼罩在身下，“狠一点？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　罗曼斯没有回答，法师向后仰着头，好像在寻求眼神的交汇。他瘦长的脖颈完全暴露出来，被游侠一口啃上去，再被双唇抿起一小块皮肤，带起短暂的尖锐疼痛。游侠的唇舌在他的喉咙上落下密集的触感，又迟疑于留下真正难褪的印迹。金发拂过被濡湿的皮肤，痒意让罗曼斯扭了扭脖子，哈杜伦停下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你在想什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“嗯……每当我这样做，你们总是立刻就变得兴奋。我怀疑，”游侠虎口的茧子在颈侧摩挲，罗曼斯歪了下头，让掌骨在他的锁骨窝里挤压出新的钝痛，“你们自己是不是也知道，如果没有阻挡，你们就要用牙齿撕开谁的喉咙？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“如果你不理解，这只是因为你不像我们一样杀戮。”哈杜伦贴着法师震动的喉部说。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我并非不理解。”罗曼斯回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦抬起头看了血法师一眼，在如此昏暗的环境下，他却可以穿过邪焰，看进那双深渊般漆黑的瞳仁里。他们贴得很近。哈杜伦顿了顿，而罗曼斯向他扬起脸，允许他的吻。魔导师的嘴这一次还未经碰触，但每一片允纳的唇瓣都是柔软的。与此同时，他开始探寻那具身体，乳尖很快就被拨弄得硬起来，但血法师打断了他。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“那里不太会有感觉。”罗曼斯看着他，眨了眨眼，“……不要浪费时间。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“是吗，”哈杜伦眯起眼睛，眉毛下压，抿出狡黠的笑意，“你要在我碰你每个地方的时候，都说出你的感觉？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“不如更直接点，让我把敏感点都告诉你。”法师的手指点在哈杜伦小臂内侧，指甲向肘部划过去，装作观察泛红的挠痕。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦差点笑出声：“你可以更相信我。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　游侠把手插进魔导师的颈部曲线与椅背间的空隙里，在后颈皮肤上揉捏，另一只手也在腰椎附近画着圈。魔导师先是绷起身子向后展肩，又很快放松下来，弓起腰往他的方向探身。哈杜伦知道罗曼斯只是想给他腾出空，以使自己蝴蝶骨中间最敏感的那片皮肤也得到爱抚，但这仍显得过分亲昵和期冀，让他几乎错觉自己手握掌控的权柄。游侠将军用力按上法师的脊椎，后者从喉咙深处滚出微小的咕噜声。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“现在呢，感觉如何？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……你确实善于观察，明翼。嗯……”罗曼斯推了推哈杜伦的肩，“……换一下。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦退开，让魔导师站起来，而不是抱着他的腰旋转。他再坐回去，罗曼斯跨坐在他大腿上，上半身伏下来靠进他颈窝的动作太过自然，他些微地无所适从。他们维持这样的姿势互相抚摸，法师自己倒是对他的胸很有兴趣，直到哈杜伦的手游移到尾椎下面，魔导师才放开远行者被咬红了的胸口。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“唔，还是很干，”哈杜伦在罗曼斯耳边抱怨，“明明都硬这么久了。”这个地方过于狭窄，他们只能贴得过紧，性器数次在彼此的腹部留下痕迹。他用前液抹过去，但仍然难以进入，只是刺入一个指节，内壁和搏动的血管就挤压着排斥起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“没有润滑油。”大魔导师告诉他，“只能这样。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“那边不是炼药台吗？”哈杜伦有些意外，“总该有些什么？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“不，我从来没在这里做过……相关的准备……”游侠尝试起两根手指的宽度，罗曼斯坐下去，一下子皱起眉，“只有配好的，我不想用药。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“原料呢，比如……玫瑰油？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你不会想让我身上有那种味道。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……嗯。”游侠继续抚摸着魔导师的后背，鼻尖凑到耳后蹭了蹭，“适合你的气味，我想……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“告诉我。描述给我听。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“然后呢？”哈杜伦忽然愣住，为这个问题潜藏的暗示。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“然后？”罗曼斯缓缓吐气，第三根手指已经进得很勉强，他一边放松不受控制地僵硬起来的肌肉，一边挑了挑嘴角，“我几乎以为你这次不会显得很蠢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……”游侠莫名地喉咙发紧，现在的走势不是他想过的。“我想，”他闭上眼，在精妙繁杂的魔法工坊触碰草木和森林。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……苦橙、葛缕子……岩石玫瑰……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“岩石玫瑰？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“半日花。一种矮灌木。奎尔萨拉斯曾经并不生长，它只长在荒芜的地方。煮沸叶子，或者用皮质的耙子刮，能得到一种甜树脂味道的油。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我可以想象，”魔导师回答，“像是龙涎香，是吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“嗯，比那更轻一些……还有，我想，橡木苔。”哈杜伦补充道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“苔藓？是因为必须要有树木味道，你才安心？”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“不。”包裹着他手指的地方已经适应了许多，哈杜伦得以缓慢地开始动作，“我直觉你也会喜欢森林。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“塞隆曾经带我去过，”罗曼斯垂下眼眸，聚起精神追寻一点点快感，以求快些进入状态，“一棵幸存的老橡树，他曾经的宠物在旁边筑了巢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　他们的山猫</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">，哈杜伦想起来，一定是她，否则带崽的山猫通常极具攻击性。“……Lor向来相当幸运，我再没有遇到过曾经的伙伴。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　罗曼斯沉默了一会，然后靠向远行者，性器顶端互相蹭过，“……进来吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你确定吗？”哈杜伦被弄得阴茎抽动，但他仍然问道，“一定还会很痛。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　我都不知道你还在意我疼不疼</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">，罗曼斯差点这样讥讽，不过最终没有。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我相信你。”血法师答道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">　　确实很痛。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">他被捏着臀部往下压，像被穿透了，控制表情也变得艰难。甬道里面已经没有那么紧 ，只是依然过于干涩，再被托起来的时候，整套脏器都被扯动，继而是火辣辣的灼烧感——但火焰并不能伤他半分，这更像是被太阳炙烤的荒漠沙砾。</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">岩石玫瑰。</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">炽热的摩擦之间，他看到游侠眼睛里收不住的犹疑。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“不要问我还好吗。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……”哈杜伦张了张嘴，还是低声道，“……你别哭啊。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　这几个字好像花了几倍的时间才传进罗曼斯耳朵里，然后他听得险些一抖。魔导师蹙起眉，深深地呼吸，弯曲手肘，低下头压在游侠脑袋边上。“我没事。”被织物吸收的声音显得沉闷，“这只是我……不，你继续吧。”</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">我被破坏的一部分，或者是仅剩没被破坏的</em>
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">，他想承认。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我不能……”身上的精灵或许不算是真流了泪，哈杜伦只是看到罗曼斯发红的眼眶，这已经足以吓着他。游侠将军抚过血法师的胳膊，那些符文开始发烫。“教教我。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我说了我相信你。”魔导师语气里带着点烦躁。他一直试着往下沉，现在几乎都吞到了底，但要是只靠自己再重复，就未免自我折磨得太过刻意。“也许你也应该做同样的事。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“抬起头来，好吗？”过了一会儿，哈杜伦柔和地问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“或许再亲我几次吧。”与此同时，罗曼斯放弃地说。</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　一段沉默之后，大魔导师睁开眼，从桌面上坐起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“你最近和那边联系得很频繁。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　游侠将军丝毫没料到这个话题。他完全僵住了。“我。”他收紧了放在法师膝上的手，又猛地松开，犹豫着是否还能组织借口。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我希望你不要使用太阳之井。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦抬起头，近乎慌乱地辩解：“罗曼斯，我不是……这只是通讯，我保证这不会影响……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我希望。”罗曼斯加重了咬字，“我没有权力要求你。至于其他方法，我不会比你更熟悉。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　游侠的双肩一点点放松，“但是，”他向前探身，“如果你不打算……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“塞隆算得上半个仁慈的君主，”罗曼斯无意识地咬了咬牙，“但我想这因人而异。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　哈杜伦站起来。他或许该再去吻一遍法师的嘴，但这只是为了让该不言的保持沉默，他自觉自己无权这样做。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“所有人都可以表现出这样或那样的反叛而不失去信任。”血法师的视线始终跟随着游侠的眼睛，“你也很清楚，就算继续使用太阳之井，你也不会被严厉惩处——不会是你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“但我相信……我是说，至少对我而言，于你，我不再会……”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“我相信我们都将吞下自己亲手栽种的果实。”罗曼斯也站起身。远行者再次意识到法师生得比自己矮一些。“而且我们也很清楚自己都种下过什么。”</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“……就算是在这种情况下说出来的，我也不该把这当作某种威胁，是吗？”哈杜伦几乎为这种说辞感到羞愧，</span>
  <em class="ql-author-8755519">当然不。</em>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“当然不。”罗曼斯抿起嘴唇，改换出平常的语气。他转了一圈手腕，两个人立刻变得衣冠整齐。大魔导师往某个方向指了指。</span>
</p>
<p class="ql-long-8755519">
  <span class="ql-author-8755519">　　“跟我来。你需要记住一个新的法术——用来破除幻象，非常简单。”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>